


Last time we saw

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS écrit pour le concours "la première fois" du forum Damn Addict Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last time we saw

**Concours « Notre première fois »** **Titre de l'histoire:** **Last time we saw**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**28 juin 2012 : Maison de Rosalie et Edward Cullen :**

\- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? lui demanda son frère en grattant le crâne que Rose venait de lui raser.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent se montrer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas après être partis comme des voleurs !

Frénétiquement, elle se mit à rincer la tondeuse afin d'éliminer toutes traces de cheveux. Elle y porta un soin tout particulier, allant même jusqu'à se tailler légèrement l'index sans s'en rendre compte.

Edward secoua la tête. Oui il avait été blessé. Oui il leur en avait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir enfin des explications. Quelque part, il leur en voudrait tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont le droit de s'expliquer Rose… soupira-t-il vaincu par avance.

Cette dernière se mit alors à soupirer fortement et reporta son attention et sa frustration sur le lavabo pour le rincer. Elle s'occupait les mains pour ne pas avoir à penser.

Il ne servait à rien de s'opposer au caractère fougueux de sa sœur car lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait jamais mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de la rallier à son opinion. Il était un peu du genre éternel optimiste, voyant toujours le verre à moitié plein et laissant aux gens de nombreuses chances de prouver ce qu'ils valent.

\- Leurs explications, c'était il y a dix ans qu'il fallait qu'ils les exposent ! Maintenant, je trouve ça un peu facile !

Edward secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui. La soirée des dix ans de leur promotion ayant lieu ce soir, il avait besoin de se préparer et si cela lui permettait d'éviter une énième dispute sororale, il allait même se dépêcher de regagner sa chambre.

Rosalie resta un long moment à se regarder dans le miroir, les poings serrés sur le meuble de la salle de bain à s'en blanchir les doigts. Elle partit dans ses souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée, se laissant envahir par ses sentiments de peine et de culpabilité qui ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

Elle aussi avait des choses à se reprocher. Beaucoup de choses.

La seule différence avec eux, c'était qu'elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle non plus n'était pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire.

Secrètement, elle espérait qu'ils ne se montrent pas, cela lui éviterait de se prendre en pleine figure ses propres erreurs.

Depuis dix ans, elle s'évertuait à oublier ce regrettable incident mais dans ses rêves elle revoyait exactement la même scène, encore et encore.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs. Elle savait de source sûre qu'il serait là ce soir et elle pensait qu'en revivant la scène éveillée pour une fois, elle réussirait à lui faire face sans se démonter.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle revit le regard emplit de désir qu'il lui adressa lorsqu'elle descendit la première marche de chez elle où elle s'était préparée avec Bella et Jessica. Les garçons les attendaient patiemment dans le salon pour les emmener au bal. Ils étaient heureux tous les six et rien ne laissait présager que la fin de soirée serait désastreuse pour tout le monde.

_ 20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du Lycée de Forks  _

_\- Tu es magnifique Rose, lui avait murmuré Emmett au creux de l'oreille avant de l'entraîner à sa suite sur la piste._

_Initialement, Jasper était son cavalier et surtout petit ami mais il avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il était sûrement avec son frère, Bella et Jessica en train de fumer un joint ou de taquiner le goulot de la bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient subtilisée à ses parents._

_Elle aimait Jasper car il était ce qu'on appelle un esprit libre. Une tête pensante non conformiste. Il aimait déranger, autant dans son look gothique que dans son attitude je m'en foutiste et c'était essentiellement son côté rebelle qui lui plaisait. En plus, il était très beau et intelligent, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire._

_Elle avait été populaire avant de sortir officiellement avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle était boudée par ses anciennes « amies » mais n'en avait cure, elle avait les cinq meilleurs amis du monde et elle pensait que rien ne changerait cela._

_Les mains d'Emmett la firent frissonner lorsqu'il les posa au creux de ses hanches. Elle l'aimait beaucoup également, surtout son côté gaffeur et fougueux. Capitaine de l'équipe de water polo, elle aurait pu garder son statut de reine du lycée si elle l'avait choisi lui mais il avait déjà Jessica et n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à la jeune fille donc elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin._

_Etrangement, maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle fut prise d'un sentiment jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Une sensation d'appartenance. Comme si elle était à sa place, comme si les bras qui l'entouraient étaient faits pour elle. Elle alla même jusqu'à soupirer d'aise lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_Le jeune homme sourit avant de devenir très vite gêné par la proximité de Rosalie. L'odeur qui émanait de sa chevelure relevée en un chignon déstructuré lui monta aux narines et réveilla instantanément sa virilité._

_Rosalie se statufia lorsqu'elle le sentit se durcir tout contre son bas ventre. Elle aurait pu le repousser. Elle aurait pu se reculer. Elle aurait pu inventer une excuse bidon et tourner les talons._

_Oui, elle aurait pu._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_A la place, elle se colla encore plus contre Emmett qui soupira de soulagement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Rosalie. Lovée dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait bien. Mieux que jamais. Et si le doute persistait quelques secondes auparavant concernant leur attirance mutuelle, maintenant, il n'en était plus question._

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, ce fut elle qui l'entraîna dans une des classes de l'étage. Ce fut elle qui le plaqua contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière eux. Et ce fut également elle qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme._

_Il resta interdit un instant. Il ne la repoussa pas mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni comment réagir exactement._

_En premier, il pensa à sa petite amie qui devait peut-être être à sa recherche. Il aimait Jessica, c'était vrai. Mais ces derniers temps, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Il savait que le fait qu'elle aille étudier à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'il allait seulement à Seattle y était pour beaucoup mais rien n'excusait que la bouche d'une autre fille se retrouve sur la sienne._

_Evidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Rosalie Cullen était son fantasme ultime. La fille idéale même. Forte, indépendante, intelligente et extrêmement belle. Son caractère borné le faisait toujours sourire, lui qui était si complaisant avec tout le monde ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait s'emporter pour des broutilles._

_Ensuite, il pensa à son meilleur ami Jasper. Il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison et il était à deux doigts de repousser Rosalie mais cette dernière, qui dut sentir qu'elle le perdait, tenta de franchir de sa langue, la barrière des lèvres d'Emmett._

_Lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et l'humidité de la langue de Rose, il en oublia Jessica… et Jasper… Il en oublia même de respirer, se reprenant enfin au moment où il fut au bord de l'asphyxie, se décollant de Rose pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_Son regard fiévreux en disait long sur ses envies et il balaya les quelques doutes qu'il lui restait pour aller poser Rosalie sur une table de la classe._

_\- Demande-moi de m'arrêter maintenant Rose je t'en prie... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille._

_Il se mit alors à l'embrasser, doucement, délicatement, presque amoureusement dans le cou et rien ne pourrait faire dire à Rose d'arrêter. Elle se sentait tellement bien, emportée par un tumulte d'émotions qui lui vrillaient le bas ventre à tel point qu'elle ne pensait même plus clairement._

_Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr elle désirait Jasper, mais jamais ils n'avaient poussé jusqu'à cette limite fragile de se donner l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, elle savait que toutes les bases allaient être franchies et rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter._

_-Rosalie! gronda-t-il désireux d'entendre la jeune fille repousser ses avances._

_Elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Elle passa les mains sur ses pectoraux, il recula pour la regarder défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle en écarta les pans pour aller poser ses lèvres humides sur son torse musclé._

_Les mains de Rosalie se mirent à trembloter lorsqu'elle tenta de défaire la ceinture du bas de costume d'Emmett. Délicatement, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et la stoppa. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard bienveillant, il lui sourit avant de chuchoter:_

_\- Je sais qu'avec Jasper, vous n'avez jamais... euh... tu sais... dit-il mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout Rose... Je..._

_Elle le coupa d'un baiser ardent, lui divulguant avec sa langue tourbillonnant dans sa bouche, combien elle le voulait là, maintenant et jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et souleva la robe de bal de la jeune fille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en arriva au bord de son sous-vêtement qu'il lui ôta sans attendre._

_Il recula un peu pour l'observer et elle se sentit vite ridicule ainsi exposée. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, désirable et sexy mais jamais elle n'avait été nue devant un garçon. Et dans sa position, robe relevée, dessous ôté, jambes écartées et son intimité exposée, elle se sentait cruche et surtout très vulnérable._

_Elle tenta de refermer ses jambes pour se cacher un peu mais les hanches d'Emmett l'en empêchaient. Il lui releva le menton avant de lui murmurer, les yeux dans les yeux:_

_\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau Rose..._

_Il l'embrassa chastement avant de descendre le long de son corps. D'abord son cou auquel il apporta une attention toute particulière, puis son buste pour finir par le haut de ses seins. Elle sentait tellement bon, sa peau goûtait le sucre et l'interdit à tel point qu'il en perdit la tête et se fit brusque lorsqu'il empoigna sa poitrine par en-dessous afin de la soulever pour la sortir de la robe. Il plongea la tête entre ses deux seins, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Ses tétons pointaient déjà de désir et il s'empressa d'aller les mordiller un à un._

_Ses mains descendaient lentement le long des côtes de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. D'ailleurs elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteignit sa féminité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ces caresses buccales mais c'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait avec autant d'envie. La langue de son amant se délectait du moindre pli, du moindre recoin de son intimité tandis que ses doigts prenaient possession de son antre. Il s'appliquait à la détendre au maximum afin qu'elle puisse le recevoir sans trop souffrir. Il allait et venait d'abord délicatement à l'intérieur d'elle, prenant le temps de l'élargir, puis il accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle commençait à s'abandonner à lui._

_Elle fut prise de tremblements, son cœur partit dans une course tellement folle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'elle s'étonna qu'il n'en sorte pas de lui-même. Elle se sentait possédée mais de la bonne manière, comme si sa place en ce monde était enfin trouvée, comme si son corps lui signifiait qu'elle appartenait à Emmett. Elle convulsa littéralement avant de jouir autour de ses doigts._

_Fort de sa prestation, Emmett prit plaisir à déguster les sucs de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentait déjà le plaisir revenir et prendre possession de son être._

_Cela cesserait-il à un moment ? se demanda-t-elle tout en attirant son compagnon afin de se donner entièrement à lui._

0o0o0

Des coups portés à la porte de la salle de bain interrompirent le cours des pensées de Rosalie.

\- Je t'attends en bas ! hurla son frère à travers le bois.

Elle attendit de ne plus entendre le son de ses pas pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle la retenait mais il lui semblait que ses poumons en avaient été tout ankylosés. Elle sentit l'air pénétrer ses poumons et étirer ses alvéoles. La tête lui tourna tandis qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, prenant quelques minutes pour se recentrer sur elle-même.

Elle savait que toutes les femmes se rappelaient de leur première fois mais pour elle, c'était différent. Elle en était complètement hantée. Et elle se mentait à elle-même lorsqu'elle se disait que c'était la trahison envers ses amis et son petit-ami qui faisait qu'elle s'en souvenait avec autant d'exactitude. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle avait vécu un moment de pure extase car il fallait bien le reconnaître, les préliminaires avaient été royaux, la suite n'avait été que stress et douleur.

Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants depuis lors, des centaines d'orgasmes également, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment d'abandon et d'appartenance qui l'avaient frappée avec Emmett.

Ce soir, elle le reverrait probablement, de même que tous les autres qu'elle n'avait pas revus, à l'exception de son frère, depuis le soir du bal.

Et même si cela faisait dix ans, elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable de les affronter, ni eux, ni la vérité sur cette soirée.

Patiemment, Edward attendait que sa sœur daigne descendre. Il savait qu'elle allait encore mettre plusieurs minutes pour ne pas dire une heure avant d'être prête mais l'excitation de revoir ses anciens meilleurs amis était trop forte pour qu'il puisse attendre à l'étage.

Plus proche il serait de la porte, plus vite ils pourraient partir.

Il savait de source sûre, faisant partie du comité d'organisation de la sauterie de ce soir, qu'ils seraient tous là. Jessica, Emmett, Jasper et surtout Bella.

Il n'avait rien dit à sa sœur car il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais venue s'il lui avait avoué qu'ils seraient présents. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir et en général il évitait de le faire mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de réponses même si elle ne se l'avouait pas.

Lui ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser. Il se remémorait souvent les événements de ce soir-là sans jamais voir le moment où tout avait changé.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude de Bella descendant ces mêmes marches qu'il fixait depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait la couleur de sa peau et ses formes en valeur.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche, il sut qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

Il était conscient que ça pouvait paraître mièvre et démodé mais aujourd'hui, il l'aimait toujours. Pas comme il l'avait aimée autrefois, il le savait, elle l'avait fait trop souffrir pour que cela puisse être encore possible, mais il était toujours amoureux de son souvenir.

Et autant ne pas se leurrer, son amie, enfin, sa meilleure amie lui manquait énormément.

Il soupira avant de se repasser mentalement les événements de la soirée, cherchant encore le moment qui avait tout fait foirer sans pour autant le trouver.

Maintes fois il s'était demandé si l'abus de joints au cours de la nuit n'était pas responsable de son manque de discernement. Jasper s'était procuré une bonne dose et ils avaient quasiment passé la soirée à l'extérieur du gymnase, derrière le local à poubelles, à fumer tout en vidant la bouteille de ses parents.

_ 20 juin 2002 : Derrière le Lycée de Forks  _

_Il tendit le joint à Bella qui s'époumonait toute seule à force de rire comme une demeurée pour n'importe quoi. Il prit la bouteille de whisky des mains de Jasper avant d'y faire une descente directement au goulot._

_D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya la bouche ce qui fit rire nerveusement Jasper. Ils en tenaient tous les trois une bonne couche mais ce qui prédominait dans ce tourbillon de flous et tournis, c'était le désir qui commençait à s'imposer de manière brutale et irréversible. Et tandis qu'il observait Bella se tordre de rire sous les blagues idiotes d'un Jasper à l'humour plus que douteux, il la voulait. Comme jamais il ne l'avait voulue._

_Son esprit sembla s'éclaircir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce soir, il l'aurait._

_Il avait réservé une chambre au motel situé sur la route de Port Angeles. Ce n'était pas très romantique, surtout pour une première mais il était allé décorer l'endroit de pétales de fleurs et de bougies. Il avait même soudoyé l'hôtelier afin qu'il aille les allumer lorsqu'il l'appellerait sur la route._

_Il était heureux. Ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans leurs vies à tous les deux. Il en était conscient mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point à cet instant._

_\- Je vais aller pisser ! s'exclama Bella en se tenant les côtes. Elle prit appui contre le mur pour se redresser avant de tituber en direction du gymnase._

_Edward la regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux parcourant avidement ses formes qu'il lui tardait de caresser de ses mains une fois qu'elle serait nue. Il prit une longue inspiration, tentant de calmer ses envies de la suivre pour assouvir ses besoins primaires. La soirée était loin d'être terminée, se raisonna-t-il._

_Il se tourna alors vers Jasper qui observait également Bella, une lueur lubrique éclairait aussi ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait s'éloigner d'eux. Si Jasper n'avait pas été son meilleur ami et s'il ne sortait pas avec sa sœur, il lui aurait certainement pété la gueule pour mater sa copine comme il le faisait à cet instant._

_A la place, il lui fit seulement la réflexion :_

_\- Elle te plaît ou quoi ?_

_Jasper se mit à rire franchement. Il était saoul et complètement shooté. Il ne répondit rien d'audible, seulement un marmonnement incompréhensible qu'Edward ignora tandis que son meilleur ami lui passait le joint._

_Il prit la dernière bouffée et écrasa ce qu'il lui restait dans les mains avec son pied gauche. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises car il voyait double, peut-être même triple. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon il serait probablement incapable de bander plus tard._

_\- Moi aussi je vais pisser ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant en direction du local à poubelles._

_Il se cala derrière une benne, ouvrit sa braguette et se soulagea._

_Il ne pensait pas avoir mis plus de quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il sortit du local, Jasper avait disparu. Il prit alors la décision de lui aussi retourner au gymnase._

_Une fois les portes passées, il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il essaya de les apercevoir à travers les corps des lycéens se balançant au rythme de la musique… ou pas. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir abusé de la bouteille, il reconnut Tyler et Angela qui dansaient un slow, ce dernier caressait outrageusement le fessier de sa partenaire, le tout sur une musique pop difficilement écoutable pour le musicien qu'il était._

_Il alla directement vers le bar, là où il aurait le plus de chances de trouver ses amis. Il se servit un verre de punch sans alcool, il devait s'éclaircir les idées à tout prix. Il fut vite rejoint par une Jessica les yeux et le nez rougis. Bien qu'il n'ait pas des masses d'affinités avec la jeune fille qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop égocentrique et superficielle, il n'aimait pas non plus la voir triste._

_\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement._

_\- Pas autant que d'autres… soupira-t-elle la tristesse transparaissant dans son maigre sourire._

_Il n'ajouta rien. Elle passait une mauvaise soirée apparemment et honnêtement, il s'en moquait un peu. C'était le genre de fille à faire une montagne de pas grand-chose et il n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée pour des états d'âme d'adolescente en mal d'amour._

_Ces derniers temps, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Pour en avoir discuté avec Emmett, il savait que le fait qu'ils allaient être séparés l'année prochaine y était pour beaucoup._

_C'était très égoïste de sa part mais tant que lui et Bella étaient ensemble à Chicago pour leur première année universitaire, le destin des autres lui importait peu. Il avait choisi cette ville pour être avec elle et il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter._

_Tandis qu'il pensait à sa belle, cette dernière apparut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il recula sous l'impact mais se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir._

_\- Je veux rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien, lui dit-elle la tête enfouie dans son torse._

_\- J'avais pourtant prévu autre chose !_

_Il s'écarta un instant pour la voir grimacer légèrement avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire._

_\- Edward, je ne me sens pas bien du tout._

_Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme. Ces plans tombaient à l'eau pour de bon mais en voyant Bella les yeux dans le vague et la mine triste, il se dit que ce n'était que partie remise._

_\- Jessica ! hurla-t-il. Je ramène Bella chez elle avec la limo, je dis au chauffeur de revenir une fois que nous sommes rentrés._

_Cette dernière renifla et acquiesça dans un haussement d'épaule._

_Il attrapa Bella par la main et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il lui tint la portière du véhicule et s'y engouffra à sa suite._

_\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?_

_Son ton était plus suppliant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Lui qui avait mis tant d'espoirs dans cette fin de soirée voyait tout s'écrouler sans raisons. Il devait y en avoir une pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Bella de changer d'avis sur un coup de tête._

_\- On est pas obligé de… tu sais… on peut simplement dormir, trouva-t-il utile de préciser._

_Elle soupira et se cala dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Il sentait son chez elle. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait d'exprimer ce que son odeur lui faisait ressentir. Comme la maison. Sa maison. Voilà ce qu'il était pour elle._

_\- Je sais mais je veux rentrer chez moi…_

_Il la sentit se crisper tout contre lui. Il y avait autre chose, il le sentait, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête._

_Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un silence fait de caresses et de soupirs. Il jouait avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec les boutons de sa chemise, passant ses doigts entre deux pour doucement griffer son torse._

_Ils sortirent tous deux lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la maison des Swan. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait passer la nuit avec elle dans ses bras. Il savait désormais que ses envies de la faire sienne étaient loin, il était résigné et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir toute la nuit à ses côtés, dans ses bras, là où il savait qu'elle avait sa place pour toujours._

_\- Je peux monter ? lui demanda-t-il timidement une fois qu'ils furent sous le porche._

_\- Charlie est là, dit-elle simplement._

_Elle se mit alors face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Ce baiser, d'abord lent et sensuel se fit ardent, avide et très vite son envie d'elle prit le dessus. Il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de sa maison et vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Elle gémit lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent avec une urgence qui ne les avait jamais caractérisées. Elle se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que ce serait leur dernier baiser, elle y mit tout son amour, toutes ses envies de plus ainsi que toutes ses excuses. Elle l'aimait mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ce n'était pas suffisant._

_Ce qu'il prit pour un baiser ardent invitant à plus était en fait un baiser d'adieu._

_Lentement, elle se décolla, frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien tout en prenant une grande inspiration censée lui donner le courage de le laisser :_

_\- Au revoir Edward…_

_Défaitiste, il la laissa s'en aller._

_\- A demain… souffla-t-il mais elle avait déjà passé la porte._

0o0o0

Le lendemain il était allé chez elle. Elle avait disparu. « Partie dans la nuit », lui avait dit Charlie complètement désœuvré et paniqué. « Avec Emmett », avait-il rajouté, une lueur rassurante dans les yeux. Si Bella était avec son frère, rien ne lui arriverait.

Et Edward s'était satisfait de ça. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin étant persuadé qu'il la verrait à la rentrée. Elle avait seulement besoin d'air, s'était-il dit.

L'été était passé tristement. Avec Bella et Emmett absents, il s'était fait chié comme un rat mort avec sa sœur qui déprimait aussi, restant enfermée des journées entières sans sortir de sa chambre tout en écoutant la bande originale du film Titanic en continu, probablement car Jasper avait également disparu la nuit du bal.

Depuis dix ans, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles. Ni de Bella qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Chicago et Dieu seul sait les heures qu'il avait passées à arpenter le campus à sa recherche, allant même jusqu'à soudoyer Betty aux admissions pour savoir où elle était logée. « Pas de Isabella Swan inscrite », lui avait certifié la secrétaire. Il avait lourdement insisté sur son téléphone portable tout l'été et le jour de la rentrée, le numéro n'était plus attribué.

Il avait alors tenté sa chance auprès d'Emmett mais le résultat fut le même. Rien.

Pour Jasper, il n'avait rien essayé. Ce dernier était l'électron libre de leur groupe et Rosalie l'avaient sûrement harcelé à sa manière sans qu'Edward n'ait à en rajouter une couche.

Les années avaient passé, laissant un goût amer d'inachevé dans la gorge d'Edward et aujourd'hui, dix ans après, il y était.

Ce soir il les verrait et tandis qu'il observait sa sœur descendre les marches d'escalier, il espérait secrètement qu'il connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire.

**28 juin 2012 : Parking du Lycée de Forks :**

\- Tu sais que ce sera beaucoup mieux si tu descends de la voiture ? plaisanta Emmett.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il faisait le pied de grue en tenant la portière ouverte à sa sœur qui ne souhaitait absolument pas descendre du véhicule.

Elle soupira et posa un pied au sol.

\- Enfin ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ta gueule Em' c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de venir à la base !

\- On se demande bien pourquoi ! ironisa une voix derrière eux.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent de concert pour apercevoir Jessica qui se tenait droite et fière dans sa longue robe noire de créateur. Elle était vraiment splendide. Elle avait toujours été belle mais aujourd'hui, dix ans après, elle resplendissait littéralement.

Emmett et Bella froncèrent les sourcils, se contentant d'attendre pour savoir quelle réaction serait la plus adaptée. Allaient-ils devoir se carapater très vite ? Ou allaient-ils être accueillis chaleureusement ?

Jessica soupira en secouant la tête et leur sourit en ouvrant les bras :

\- Dix ans c'est bien trop long ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Soulagée, Bella termina de descendre de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras tendus de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis dix ans.

Emmett resta un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Jessica lui fasse un signe de tête, signe qui montrait que ce qu'elle avait vu le soir du bal et ce dont ils avaient discuté violemment par la suite n'étaient plus retenus contre lui. Il s'approcha alors et serra les deux femmes dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles protestent à la limite de l'étouffement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le gymnase.

Emmett eu comme une vision lorsqu'il fit le premier pas à l'intérieur, une impression de déjà-vu lorsque la jeune fille blonde qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'à présent fit volte-face pour regarder la porte battante du gymnase.

Rosalie, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son souffle se coupa, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

A peine eut-elle croisé les yeux du grand brun qu'elle les détourna. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle avait l'impression que dix ans ce n'était pas assez.

Il fut déçu, c'était une évidence. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait fui lui aussi.

Après la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Jessica, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ses amis. Il avait préféré partir avec Bella le lendemain matin plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer avec Rose ou encore Jasper.

\- Edward et Rose sont déjà là ! s'exclama Jessica avant de prendre Emmett d'une main et Bella de l'autre les entraînant malgré eux vers le bar où se tenaient les deux autres.

Emmett tenta faiblement de résister mais il savait qu'en venant ils devraient les affronter et le plus tôt serait le mieux finalement.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour sentir le parfum envoûtant de Rose, il fit un bond de dix ans en arrière, se remémorant ses formes, la douceur de sa peau, les frissons qu'il provoquait par le seul fait de la toucher, ses soupirs qui se répercutaient directement dans son bas ventre. Tout lui revint en tête et même son érection se rappela à lui d'une manière plus qu'évidente, totalement inappropriée et déplacée.

Cette dernière vit immédiatement à quel point elle lui faisait d'effet et intérieurement, elle jubilait de voir que lui non plus ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot encore qu'il bandait déjà comme un taureau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher, tentant de se placer de telle sorte que ça ne se voie pas mais dès que le « bonsoir » de Rose parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il ne lutta plus comme il le faisait depuis dix ans et seule Jessica, qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement.

L'instant d'après il partit dans ses pensées.

_ 20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks  _

_Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'une telle chose. Il venait juste de refermer la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle il avait fait l'amour avec Rose. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable. Coupable de lui avoir pris son innocence sur une table de cours. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jessica. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jasper. Coupable de s'enfuir à peine son coup tiré._

_Et pourtant rien de tout cela ne le prenait à la gorge._

_Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui semblait tellement naturel qu'il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir si oui ou non il en avait eu le droit. Et s'il voulait tout à fait être honnête envers lui-même, il ne voulait pas se poser la question._

_Il secoua la tête, désireux de se sortir de son questionnement mental, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il tomba sur ceux de Jessica rougis par les pleurs._

_\- Merde ! dit-il en amorçant un pas vers elle._

_Cette dernière recula tout en secouant la tête, lui signifiant silencieusement de ne pas approcher. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter maintenant ni même d'entendre ses explications._

_Elle avait mal._

_Très mal._

_Elle savait pourtant que son couple était voué à l'échec. Elle partirait en août pour Los Angeles tandis que lui irait étudier à Seattle. Elle s'était résignée, prenant petit à petit ses distances vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Et pourtant…_

_Pourtant ça lui faisait mal._

_Leur séparation était inévitable mais était-ce une raison de la trahir pour autant ?_

_\- Non ! souffla-t-elle alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle. Je ne veux pas savoir…_

_\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il._

_Un coup d'œil à ses yeux et elle vit à quel point il était sincère. Elle voulait le blâmer, le détester, lui crier les pires insanités au visage mais ses mots, sa colère et toute sa rage restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, formant une boule grosse comme le poing l'empêchant d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit oppressée, suffocante et seuls des sanglots étouffés trouvèrent leur chemin à travers sa gorge obstruée._

_\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il._

_C'était trop facile, se dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant._

_Même s'il était plus à l'aise dans l'eau, il n'était pas Capitaine de l'équipe de waterpolo pour rien, il la rattrapa facilement et, d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, l'obligea à se tourner vers lui._

_Elle aurait voulu lutter mais elle en fut incapable._

_Avant d'être son petit-ami, il était son ami et c'est de cela dont elle avait besoin à l'instant. Une épaule amie sur laquelle elle s'effondra sans demander son reste. Elle pleura et pleura encore dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait à vrai dire et il s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable._

_Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui hurle sa traîtrise au visage, qu'elle lui crache sa trahison, qu'elle déverse sa haine, au lieu de cela, elle laissait couler sa peine et il se sentait pire qu'une merde de l'avoir mise dans cet état._

_\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore et encore._

_Et il l'était. Plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Et plus qu'il ne le serait jamais de sa vie, même s'il ne le savait pas encore._

_\- Je veux que tu partes, dit-elle sûre d'elle une fois que la boule au fond de sa gorge se soit dissolue au gré de ses larmes de chagrin. Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_Elle le repoussa et le regarda avec rage._

_\- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir en direction du gymnase._

_Il l'observa s'éloigner et faire une pause devant les portes. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main son maquillage qui avait coulé avant de gonfler ses poumons d'air et d'ouvrir les fameuses portes._

_Ce fut cet instant qui fut décisif. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de ce qu'il ferait ensuite._

0o0o0

Il était parti le lendemain. Avec sa sœur. Et sans demander son reste.

Pour Bella, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle voulait fuir en l'accompagnant. Il avait eu la surprise de voir ses valises devant la porte tandis qu'il descendait lui-même les escaliers avec les siennes.

Ils s'étaient regardés et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, ils avaient pris la route ensemble jusqu'à New York. Il pensait qu'elle irait à Chicago pour la rentrée mais elle avait annulé son inscription au profit d'une école privée de journalisme dans la grosse pomme. Quant à Emmett, il avait trouvé un job d'été dans un bar et de fil en aiguille s'était retrouvé gérant de ce même bar cinq ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il était à la tête de toute une chaîne.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus à Forks. Leur père faisait le déplacement à New York une fois par an, le plus souvent pour noël. Ils avaient changé de numéro de téléphone et n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette dernière soirée au lycée.

Il savait, pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises surprise plongée dans ses souvenirs, que sa sœur y pensait probablement plus souvent qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais par principe et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ses propres interrogations, il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Pourtant ce soir, dans le silence oppressant caractérisant les amitiés perdues où chacun observe ses anciens camarades dans le blanc des yeux attendant que l'un d'entre eux brise la glace, il aurait voulu savoir ce que sa sœur avait fui.

Il aurait voulu être à même de la soutenir, surtout en la voyant se triturer les mains et les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait la tête baissée, elle si fière et sûre d'elle habituellement ressemblait à une petite chose fragile.

Il n'en menait pas large non plus mais bordel, il était un homme. Et un grand frère de surcroît et, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa sœur pour passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules qui semblaient soutenir un poids plus lourd que ce qu'elles étaient à même de supporter, Jessica brisait le silence.

Dix ans que Jessica attendait ça. Dix ans qu'elle ruminait dans son coin. Oh bien sûr elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle voulait juste faire en sorte de renouer avec ses amis ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail. La culpabilité était un sentiment étrange et traître. Alors que la personne trahie s'en remettait, il n'en allait pas de même pour la personne responsable.

Avec Emmett, ce fut simple. Il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir les bras pour que ce dernier sache qu'il n'y avait plus de rancœur ni de haine à son égard. Pour Rosalie, elle avait prévu une petite discussion en tête à tête qui, elle en était persuadée, règlerait le problème.

Restait à s'occuper de Bella, Edward et Jasper.

Elle le savait, ce serait la partie la plus délicate de sa mission de ce soir.

\- Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et personne n'a rien à se dire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Quatre grognements se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais foi de Jessica, elle y parviendrait.

_ 20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks  _

_Dans le but de soulager sa vessie, Jessica courut jusqu'aux toilettes du premier. Ces camarades choisiraient de préférence celles jouxtant le gymnase pour des questions de flemme et de pratique et comme elle avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était microbes et autres germes ou pathologies, elle était allée à l'étage, persuadée que ce serait plus propre._

_Elle percuta de plein fouet Bella qui au lieu de se tordre de douleur éclata de rire._

_Elle en tenait une bonne couche ce soir, se dit Jessica tout en se tortillant sur place car elle ne pouvait quasiment plus se retenir._

_\- Tu as vu ton frère ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les cuisses._

_Seul un « nope » suivi d'un grand éclat de rire retentit alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le premier cabinet de toilette à sa portée._

_\- Pourvu qu'il y ait du papier ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa longue robe écrue à la hâte. Bordel que ça fait du bien !_

_Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes pour ne pas dire minutes, en équilibre précaire, ses mains tenant sa robe au-dessus de sa taille et les fesses à dix centimètres des toilettes. Ni trop bas pour ne pas mettre sa peau en contact avec la saleté et la fraîcheur de la cuvette, ni trop haut pour ne pas s'éclabousser les cuisses. L'exercice s'avéra de plus en plus difficile car son flot d'urine ne semblait jamais vouloir se tarir. Les muscles de ses cuisses la brûlaient et elle était à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse._

_Finalement, rien de tel n'arriva et elle finit par sortir pour se laver les mains._

_Elle sortit avec la ferme intention de retrouver Emmett. Elle l'avait quitté afin de s'assurer que le traiteur honorait sa part du marché et apportait le dessert en temps et en heure. Elle avait voulu se défaire de ses obligations d'organisatrice mais en tant que Présidente du comité des fêtes, elle n'avait pas pu. Et puis elle savait que ces activités extrascolaires lui avaient rapporté des points bonus pour l'admission à l'université._

_D'un côté, il lui tardait cette nouvelle vie faite d'opportunités, elle aimait cette possibilité d'avoir une multitude de chances d'être qui elle voulait, de recommencer à zéro dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école où personne ne savait qui elle était._

_Elle avait envie de se réinventer en quelque sorte._

_Fini la pom-pom girl blonde stupide. Elle ne l'était pas mais c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle en avait conscience._

_D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle quitterait ses amis pour une durée indéterminée et cette constatation lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine._

_Au sortir des toilettes, elle prit à droite en direction des escaliers. Peut-être qu'Emmett était lui aussi allé aux toilettes en bas et qu'il serait revenu entre temps._

_Des messes basses vers les casiers se firent entendre et elle tendit l'oreille afin de surveiller que tout se passait bien. C'était un peu son rôle à vrai dire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'envie ni la volonté de fliquer ses camarades, elle serait montrée du doigt à coup sûr si quelque chose tournait mal._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gloussa une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Bella._

_\- Là, tout de suite, je vais t'embrasser !_

_Jessica fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. C'était un garçon, aucun doute possible mais il avait parlé à voix basse et il était difficile de l'identifier correctement. Edward probablement._

_Elle s'approcha donc, tentant de ne pas alerter les deux protagonistes avec ses talons aiguille. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se cala dans un angle du mur, là où elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas vue et elle regarda en direction du couple._

_\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! s'offusqua Bella._

_Jessica plissa les yeux. De là où elle se trouvait, à seulement quelques mètres de son amie, elle aurait pu les voir parfaitement si la lumière eut été allumée. Hors là, il faisait bien trop noir pour distinguer autre chose que deux formes humaines._

_Bella avait plaqué ses mains sur le torse du garçon pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus._

_\- Si tu dis « on » c'est que toi aussi tu en as envie, susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_Les poils de Jessica se hérissèrent sur tout son corps. Ce n'était pas Edward. Même si elle ne distinguait rien de précis, elle en était persuadée, ce n'était pas lui._

_\- Arrête… murmura Bella sans grande conviction tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son visage._

_Jessica retint son souffle au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Sous le choc, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et même si elle ramena sa main à sa bouche afin de ne laisser sortir aucun son, il se fit entendre et résonna dans le couloir vide._

_Le garçon se tourna donc en direction du bruit et Jessica eut le temps de distinguer son visage faiblement éclairé avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers menant au gymnase._

_Elle passa devant une salle de classe et se stoppa lorsqu'elle reconnut le gémissement d'Emmett en plein orgasme. Pour l'avoir entendu jouir des milliers de fois, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle resta clouée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement._

_Elle ne pouvait pas y croire._

_D'abord Bella…_

_Ensuite Emmett…_

_La soirée virait au cauchemar._

_Et lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce, la porte entrouverte lui montra Rosalie en train de se rhabiller, elle fut incapable d'entendre ses explications._

_La fuite fut sa meilleure défense._

_Elle s'arrêta un instant devant les portes du gymnase, essuya ses larmes, tenta de se recomposer visage humain et y entra._

0o0o0

Ce soir-là, Edward partit avec Bella.

Emmett rentra aussi de son côté, elle ne sut jamais de quelle manière et peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas voulu le revoir.

Jasper avait lui aussi disparu.

Rosalie ne se montra jamais non plus.

Jessica avait fini la soirée complètement seule et saoule, errant, ses chaussures en main, dans les rues de Forks en chantant à tue-tête « I will survive ».

Charlie l'avait ramenée à la maison aux alentours de six heures du matin et, le lendemain, elle faisait ses valises pour l'université, persuadée que ses amis ne lui manqueraient jamais.

Elle n'avait même pas mis deux jours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Elle avait essayé de renouer, au moins avec Bella mais elle restait aux abonnés absents.

Alors elle avait capitulé.

Jusqu'au mois dernier lorsqu'elle reçut l'invitation pour ce bal.

Et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse d'échafauder des plans plus ou moins machiavéliques afin de rassembler ses amis comme autrefois.

Ils étaient tous là.

Il ne manquait que Jasper maintenant et à en croire le boucan que faisait le véhicule qui venait d'arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez.

Jessica observa Bella se mettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle aussi avait probablement entendu la moto se garer bruyamment à l'extérieur du gymnase.

\- Il faut que… que j'aille aux toilettes, s'exclama Bella avant de partir précipitamment vers la sortie sous les regards curieux de certains et inquiets d'autres.

**28 juin 2012 : Toilettes du Lycée de Forks**

_\- Allez Bella, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer !_ lui dit Alice au téléphone.

Bella tira la chasse d'eau et imagina à juste titre son amie affalée sur son canapé, les pieds sous ses fesses et une cigarette au bec. Alice était rédactrice en chef de la section politique du New York Times et elle passait ses semaines en tailleur, ses longs cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon stricte dont pas une seule mèche ne s'échappait alors autant dire que les week-ends elle se laissait complètement aller.

Ses préférences vestimentaires allaient des bas de jogging que personne n'oserait porter en public aux jeans très amples qui descendaient sur ses hanches et dévoilaient le tribal tatoué dans le creux de ses reins et sur le haut de ses fesses. Elle ne se maquillait jamais lorsqu'elle sortait et passait limite un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les enrouler négligemment à l'aide d'une pince ou d'un vieux chouchou qui n'avait plus d'élastique.

Elle ne s'embêtait même pas avec un soutien-gorge, laissant ses seins à nu sous son débardeur qui lui arrivait au-dessus de son nombril percé.

La première fois qu'Alice s'était pointée chez Bella dans une de ses tenues spéciale fin de semaine, cette dernière ne l'ayant pas reconnue, n'avait même pas ouvert la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une clocharde ayant échappé à l'œil avisé d'Aro le gardien de l'immeuble.

Bella soupira en sortant des toilettes et se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, son téléphone portable calé entre son oreille et son cou. Elle était en plein doute et stress concernant cette soirée et elle avait dû quitter précipitamment ses amis afin de se recentrer sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être là et pourtant, c'était comme si elle le devait.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation, les souvenirs de cette soirée désastreuse lui revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, bien au contraire. Ne se sentant plus capable de gérer toute seule cette soirée qui ne faisait que commencer et sentant la crise de panique s'emparer de son être au moment où elle avait entendu le moteur d'une grosse cylindrée, elle avait eu besoin d'appeler Alice pour se rassurer mais cette dernière avait bel et bien décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle était comme hantée par les choix qu'elle avait faits ce soir-là et elle regrettait amèrement une quantité de choses, en commençant par les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait perdu sa virginité. Un retour en arrière n'étant pas possible, ce qui était fait était fait maintenant et quelque part elle avait appris à vivre avec mais revoir sa classe lui semblait un défi insurmontable même dix ans après les événements.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Alice ! s'exclama Bella en lissant de ses mains la magnifique robe noire qu'elle portait.

Bella entendit Alice porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspirer une grande bouffée avant de l'écraser négligemment dans le cendrier.

_\- Alors raconte-moi ! Je te vois te bouffer les ongles depuis presque un mois, il est temps d'exorciser ma vieille !_

Bella frissonna. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien de vieillir et le rappel des dix ans écoulés ne rendait pas service à sa psychose. A vingt-huit ans, elle passait de longues minutes tous les matins à la recherche d'une ride ou d'un cheveu blanc annonciateur de son déclin.

Elle était une belle femme. Pas dans le genre fatale comme toutes ces icones de la mode ou du cinéma. Non, elle était plutôt dans un genre simple mais efficace. Elle prenait d'ailleurs un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans être apprêtée de la tête aux pieds et faisait beaucoup de natation pour rester physiquement en forme. Elle mangeait équilibré, ne fumait ni n'avait plus bu une goutte depuis ce fameux bal de promo .

Ainsi, elle avait la conscience tranquille face aux ravages que le temps finirait par faire sur son corps.

Bella soupira de dépit avant de faire un mouvement de tête à son reflet. Elle alla s'installer sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. Bella s'assit bien droite. Elle entendit Alice s'allumer une autre cigarette alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la précédente fumait toujours dans le cendrier.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas me juger, s'assura Bella.

_\- C'était y a dix ans bordel, l'eau a gelé dans les gouttières Bella !_

Si Bella n'avait pas été aussi angoissée à l'idée de raconter sa dernière soirée à Forks, elle se serait esclaffée. A la place, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Lorsque j'étais au lycée, on était toujours six inséparables. Mon frère Emmett qui avait redoublé une classe et se retrouvait donc dans la mienne, sa copine Jessica qui était ma meilleure amie, Edward mon petit ami qui lui avait un an d'avance, sa sœur Rosalie et son petit ami Jasper.

Elle fit une pause, s'assurant qu'Alice comprenait bien les liens de parenté et d'amitié qui unissaient les six adolescents.

\- On faisait toujours tout ensemble. Nos sorties, nos devoirs, nos punitions et même le ménage dans nos chambres respectives. On s'aimait. Beaucoup. Et le soir du bal, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… vraiment…

_ 20 juin 2002 : Maison de Bella et Emmett Swan  _

_\- A demain Bella, entendit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa maison derrière elle._

_\- Adieu Edward… murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait déjà le long de sa joue._

_Elle l'essuya brièvement, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, avant de se retourner et d'observer par la fenêtre la silhouette d'Edward s'avancer vers la limousine. Il marchait lentement, les épaules rentrées et le dos voûté. Elle savait qu'il était déçu de ne pas finir sa nuit avec elle. Rosalie lui avait même parlé du motel, rajoutant que son frère ressemblait à une véritable pucelle tellement il avait mis du cœur à préparer leur première fois pour qu'elle soit parfaite._

_Et elle l'aurait été._

_Elle sourit en se disant que oui, elle aurait pu être parfaite._

_Si seulement…_

_Si seulement ce baiser volé au détour d'un couloir ne lui avait pas rendu la vie alors même qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était morte.. Lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres de Jasper doucement effleurer les siennes, elle avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. La sensation que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner juste pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement. Et lorsqu'enfin sa langue s'était unie à la sienne, virevoltant et tournoyant à un rythme qui leur était propre, elle sut ce qu'était l'amour. Le véritable amour. Pas celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et qui la rendait heureuse, non, le vrai, celui qui vous donne la sensation de pourvoir voler, celui qui vous donne la force de déplacer des montagnes, l'Amour avec un « A » gras majuscule souligné dix fois. Le seul. L'unique._

_Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que durant ces quelques secondes. Comme si son corps commençait enfin son existence propre et alors qu'Edward se retournait pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison des Swan, Bella sut que sa décision de partir prise hâtivement en passant les portes du gymnase un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était la bonne._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter Edward. Ni la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir._

_Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser._

_C'était bien au-delà de ça._

_C'était une fatalité._

_Et elle ne pouvait y faire face._

_Fuir était la solution. La seule et unique solution pour faire souffrir le moins de personnes possible. De plus, elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce que ressentait Jasper. Il était lui aussi très haut perché dans l'alcool et la drogue, probablement qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien demain matin._

_Et ça non plus elle ne pourrait pas y faire face._

_Pire que d'avoir trahi Edward et Rosalie, il y avait cette possibilité qui planait au-dessus d'elle. L'ignorance de Jasper lui briserait plus le cœur que de partir, elle en était persuadée._

_Son cœur se serra à l'idée de le laisser mais elle savait qu'elle agissait pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous._

_Alors qu'Edward grimpait dans la limousine et que celle-ci repartait en direction de chez lui, elle posa son front contre la vitre et se laissa aller. Elle pleura durant de longues minutes, profitant du calme de la maison pour faire ses adieux silencieux à cette vie._

_Demain, elle en commencerait une nouvelle. Seule. Et loin d'ici._

_Lentement, elle monta les marches et entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle se déshabilla, totalement amorphe, ses gestes n'étant que des réflexes bien rôdés par le temps et l'habitude. Elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête tout en levant les bras et la jeta au sol, juste à côté de la panière de linge sale. Elle ne la laverait pas, elle irait directement à la poubelle, les souvenirs des mains de Jasper s'agrippant à cette tenue au niveau de ses hanches étaient beaucoup trop présents, comme imprégnés dans le fin tissu de la robe. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements d'un geste las et entra dans la douche._

_Elle se sentait coupable._

_Comment avaient-ils pu ?_

_Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver jusque là ?_

_Oh bien sûr elle avait des réponses. Elle se revoyait rire à gorge déployée près du local à poubelle, occultant totalement la présence d'Edward. Etait-ce ce moment précis qui avait sonné le début de sa trahison ? Le moment où elle avait oublié qu'Edward était là lui aussi, ce moment qui lui semblait fugace maintenant mais qui avait dû probablement durer plusieurs minutes, cet instant où Jasper était le seul qu'elle voyait._

_Non, cela remontait bien plus loin dans le temps. Bien avant qu'Edward et elle ne sortent ensemble. Même bien avant que Jasper ne se mette avec Rose. Oui ça datait. Alors pourquoi rien n'était arrivé avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Elle sortit et s'habilla pour la nuit tout aussi machinalement que lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée, et, dans un silence absolu, elle regagna sa chambre, se dirigeant directement vers sa table de nuit pour y allumer sa lampe de chevet._

_Elle sursauta et faillit hurler lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était là, il l'attendait et elle se retint de justesse de crier lorsqu'elle le reconnut._

_Elle soupira et se détendit avant que sa tête et son bon sens ne se rebellent contre les réactions de son propre cœur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. C'était mal._

_Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte._

_Jamais, s'était-elle dit sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un pieux mensonge._

_\- Tu dois partir… souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction. Il le faut ! rajouta-t-elle plus sûre d'elle mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise trahit sa peur de le voir la toucher._

_Elle savait que s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau sur la sienne, elle n'aurait plus la volonté ni le courage de le laisser partir. Dans son for intérieur, elle voulait vivre à nouveau, respirer encore, vibrer toujours. Pour lui et surtout par lui._

_En embrassant Edward sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait voulu ressentir la même chose. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui mais il ne tenait pas la comparaison cinq secondes. Elle l'aimait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière addictive et fusionnelle._

_\- Va-t-en Jasper… murmura-t-elle en une plainte suppliante se distordant au fond de sa gorge. S'il te plaît…_

_\- C'est ce que tu veux Bella ? demanda-t-il troublé lui aussi, incapable de décider par lui-même s'il devait rester ou partir._

_\- C'est mal, se justifia-t-elle._

_Il soupira tout en murmurant :_

_\- Je sais…_

_Le silence envahit la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait parler au risque de perdre cet équilibre précaire qu'étaient leur morale et leur bon sens. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, la gravité n'existait plus si ce n'est l'un vers l'autre. Cette attraction, ils n'avaient pas besoin de bouger pour la ressentir, leurs corps respectifs se pliaient sans qu'ils ne commandent quoi que ce soit, comme pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Ils luttaient tous les deux, contre eux même, contre leurs propres volontés, leurs propres envies, leurs propres besoins. Ils se bouffaient des yeux et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur respiration s'accéléra. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et pourtant, leur souffle erratique donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon ou de terminer la plus intense des parties de jambe en l'air._

_Toujours les yeux dans les yeux et le souffle court, Jasper amorça un pas timide vers Bella. Pas qu'elle imita aussitôt. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme effréné tandis qu'ils faisaient un second pas l'un vers l'autre. Le troisième fut plus assuré et au quatrième, ils purent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau._

_Ils fermèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, pensant à tort qu'ils se sentiraient moins coupables de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver entre eux si leurs paupières étaient closes._

_Toujours timidement, comme pour ne pas rompre cette atmosphère d'amour autour d'eux, pour ne pas briser leur bulle fragile, Bella leva la main pensant atteindre le torse de Jasper mais rencontra sa main à la place. Ils eurent un hoquet de stupeur ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul en même temps. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux lumières vertes perçantes qu'elle fut incapable de soutenir. Elle baissa le regard sur ses pieds et recula._

_\- On ne peut pas..._

_La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le tee-shirt de Jasper qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Oui il avait craqué le premier. Oui il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais bordel qu'il était bien là!_

_Il plaqua une de ses mains sur le bas des reins de Bella qui se retrouva collée à lui malgré elle mais elle ne lutta pas. Même quand son autre main atteignit sa nuque, elle ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il ôta la pince qui retenait ses cheveux mouillés, elle ne riposta pas. Elle resta immobile, les bras ballants le long de son corps lorsqu'il commença à la respirer. Tout d'abord ses cheveux, puis bientôt son cou._

_La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de fermer les yeux très forts, ses paupières la faisaient souffrir et pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire._

_\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bella... Il faut que tu me croies..._

_Un sanglot parvint à sortir de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout fait pour se retenir, elle avait lutté aussi fort que son cœur et son corps le lui permettaient avant de flancher pour de bon._

_\- Ne pleure pas Bella, s'il te plaît... Si..._

_Il soupira et remis une mèche des cheveux humides de Bella derrière son oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière._

_\- Je m'en vais... Bella... je..._

_Voyant qu'elle maintenait ses yeux clos, il abandonna la suite de sa phrase et amorça son demi-tour vers la fenêtre pour repartir comme il était venu mais contre toute attente, les mains frêles de la jeune femme agrippèrent le bas de son tee-shirt. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle avait douté, là, elle savait. Elle était sûre d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça._

_Elle avait déjà pris la décision de tout quitter dès demain et de partir sans se retourner lorsque le soleil se lèverait mais là, elle avait juste besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle refusait de le voir partir sans qu'il ne comprenne tout ce qu'il était pour elle._

_\- Reste... supplia-t-elle._

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa comme si sa vie était en jeu. Comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils n'auraient aucun avenir ensemble, comme s'il se doutait que cet instant serait fugace et éphémère. Très vite elle lui rendit son baiser, avec tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle avait._

_Et elle lui avait tout donné cette nuit-là. Son cœur, son corps, son innocence et son amour. Tout son amour._

_Leurs bouches s'étaient quittées seulement le temps d'ôter leurs vêtements. En silence, il avait parcouru de ses mains son corps nu. Elle avait vibré sous ses caresses, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ses zones érogènes. Elle avait particulièrement aimé le moment d'attention destiné à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé ses pointes tendues de plaisir, lorsqu'il avait grignoté la bordure de peau si sensible sous ses seins. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il remarque cette tâche de naissance en forme de lune juste sous son bras, presqu'au niveau de son aisselle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il voulait s'imprégner d'elle. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre cicatrice, le moindre millimètre de sa peau, il voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il se doutait qu'elle partirait demain. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant._

_Elle était si bien, elle se sentait cajolée, aimée et même vénérée par cet homme. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux. Elle l'entraina sur son lit, il se laissa tomber sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas trop lui peser mais elle lui prit les mains et, n'ayant plus aucun appui, se laissa aller complètement sur elle. Elle voulait ressentir son poids comme elle ressentait la lourdeur de ses sentiments. Elle voulait qu'il l'écrase physiquement comme il avait dévasté son cœur. Elle voulait encore sentir cette douce impression d'être passée sous un trente-six tonnes. Leurs bouches voraces se retrouvèrent tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes, collant leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Ils laissèrent échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'il donnait des coups de rein, frottant son érection tout contre le clitoris de Bella. Elle la sentit avant de l'identifier. Cette boule grondante au creux de son ventre. Le besoin. Le désir. Le plaisir._

_Il montait et descendait, sa verge tendue se mouvant contre son centre, s'humidifiant pour mieux glisser entre ses plis. La peau de son membre coulissait sur sa queue, laissant un plaisir incommensurable se faire ressentir. Il s'abreuva de sa peau, de son odeur tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Elle se cambrant de désir, soupirant tout en crochetant ses pieds autour de ses hanches pour tout accentuer. La friction, le plaisir et l'envie, tout fut démultiplié pour ne devenir que sensations en puissance. Son clitoris engorgé bourdonnait, elle pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur erratique sur ce petit bout de nerfs._

_Le coup de rein suivant, son gland se trouva à l'entrée du vagin de Bella. Ils se figèrent tous deux. Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et scruta ses yeux. Il savait que s'il continuait son avancée, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter alors il chercha un doute, une peur, un refus ou quoi que ce soit qui lui confirmerait qu'elle ne le voulait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas prête mais il ne vit rien qui allait dans ce sens. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un amour sincère qui lui gonfla le cœur d'orgueil. Elle aussi ressentait cette attirance malsaine envers lui et même s'il savait que c'était mal et que, peut-être le regretteraient-ils demain, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux._

_Il poursuivit donc son avancée. Son gland entra complètement en elle tandis qu'elle grimaçait. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste désagréable pour l'instant mais elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Elle avait vu le sexe de Jasper et même si c'était le premier qu'elle voyait en vrai, elle avait eu cette réflexion que beaucoup de jeunes filles se faisaient : « ça ne rentrera jamais ». Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle le voulait. Corps et âme. Elle le réclamait tant qu'elle donna à l'aide de ses pieds une impulsion au niveau de ses fesses fermes et contractés sous l'effort. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'enfonça en elle de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, ralentissant son avancée lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Mais elle le poussa encore et ils finirent par crier tout deux de douleur lorsqu'il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle parce qu'elle ressentit une déchirure lorsque son hymen se rompit, comme si elle avait été brûlée de l'intérieur, marquée en son antre et lui parce qu'elle était si serrée qu'il se sentait oppressé et comprimé en elle._

_Ils sentirent tous deux la preuve physique de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils sentirent le liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler librement de l'endroit où ils étaient physiquement joints, salissant leur peau comme ils avaient sali leurs amis en s'unifiant. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, lisant dans le regard de l'autre la satisfaction teintée de culpabilité que chacun ressentait. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue droite de Bella. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, plutôt de la nostalgie vis-à-vis de cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Elle s'était perdue dans ses sentiments, s'était confuse dans ses bras, elle en avait perdu la tête et plus que jamais tout le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit sur elle. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir face à la détresse à l'état pur qu'elle exprimait et qu'il vivait avec la même intensité qu'elle._

_\- Embrasse-moi, le supplia-t-elle. Embrasse-moi Jasper… fais-moi oublier…_

_Il s'exécuta, s'appliquant à la rendre amorphe de toute culpabilité. Eloignant cet élan de dégout qui parcourait son corps. Il la choya, la cajola, l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Enfin, il la laissa respirer pour aller sucer et lécher toutes les parties de sa peau si tendre et sucrée qui étaient à portée de bouche. Il s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête à tel point qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras et qu'il put se mouvoir en elle. Doucement, délicatement, comme pour ne pas faire éclater le fragile équilibre de leur étreinte._

_Ses va-et vient le propulsèrent très vite aux portes du plaisir et pourtant il se retint. Il savait que lors de leurs premières fois, il était rare que les filles atteignent la jouissance suprême et pourtant, il voulait quand même qu'elle ait du plaisir alors il se suréleva et ses doigts allèrent cajoler son clitoris. Il s'appliqua à rythmer ses coups de reins à la même mesure que ses doigts pinçant, triturant et caressant avec application sa boule de nerfs. Elle sentit comme précédemment cette boule grossir en elle et bien quelle se sentait encore étirée par son membre qui se mouvait facilement maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se laissa aller et ses parois palpitèrent au moment où un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus que la douce sensation de Bella se resserrant autour de lui pour venir en elle en de longs jets puissants._

_Il s'affala sur elle et elle l'accueillit avec bonheur, oubliant leur situation, oubliant que ce serait une seule et unique fois, oublieuse du monde et de sa décision de partir._

_\- Merde ! jura-t-il la faisant sursauter tandis qu'il brisait cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre._

_Regrettait-il déjà ?_

_\- Je suis désolé… bredouilla-t-il réellement confus. J'ai oublié le préservatif… non mais quel CON !_

_Il alla pour se retirer d'elle, se confondant en excuses mais elle le retint, lui rappelant qu'elle prenait la pilule._

_Il souffla de soulagement dans le creux de son oreille, embrassant à nouveau cette partie de son corps qu'il appréciait tant de par le fait que son odeur y était plus concentrée que nulle part ailleurs._

_\- Je t'aime Bella… murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui et ce baiser valait toutes les déclarations du monde._

0o0o0

Alors qu'elle était partie à la salle de bain après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, elle avait reçu un sms d'Edward. Jasper l'avait lu avant de se volatiliser comme il était venu. Elle en eut la certitude lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone sur son lit comme s'il avait été jeté toujours éclairé sur le message d'Edward.

**"Tu me manques déjà ma Bella, vivement que je me réveille tous les matins à tes côtés... Je t'aime"**

Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait tenté de joindre Jasper. Elle avait eu cette folle idée de lui proposer de partir avec elle. De fuir loin de tout car peu importait ses amis ou sa famille, elle savait que si lui était là, tout irait bien pour elle. Elle l'avait appelé. Encore et encore. Sans résultat.

Alors elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée en chien de fusil au pied de son lit.

Puis le soleil s'était levé, son père était parti travailler et elle avait fait sa valise. Emmett avait fait pareil et sans un mot, ils étaient partis ensemble.

Alice avait religieusement écouté son amie lui raconter toute son histoire. Elle n'avait rien dit tout du long et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait voulu intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'était dit que pour une fois que son amie était lancée, autant ne pas la couper avec ses interrogations. Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une bonne demi-heure et tout naturellement, elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser une fois l'histoire terminée :

_\- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?_

**28 juin 2012: devant le Lycée de Forks**

Jasper gara sa R1 dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant s'éloigner les quelques badauds précédemment attirés par le bruit lointain du moteur. Il sourit grandement lorsqu'il réalisa que même dix ans après, il parvenait toujours à susciter les mêmes réactions. Il avait toujours aimé déranger et à travers la visière teintée de son casque il put se rendre compte que c'était toujours le cas dans son ancien lycée. Il se mit à sourire en repensant au temps où ses camarades s'écartaient sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, même pas une petite bagarre de rien du tout et pourtant son regard assassin et ses tatouages avaient toujours dissuadé les plus téméraires de lui chercher des noises.

Beaucoup ne cherchaient pas plus loin que son air peu aimable et il se disait que si les gens ne prenaient pas la peine de la connaitre mieux et s'arrêtaient à la première impression alors ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Dans sa vie, il ne pouvait compter que sur très peu de personnes et il s'en satisfaisait ainsi.

Il lui manquait juste une chose. Il le savait. Il avait longtemps cherché à savoir ce qui faisait que sa vie était morose et, souvent, il repensait avec nostalgie à son adolescence, à l'époque où l'insouciance primait et régulait sa vie. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années à cette époque et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il trouva ce qui lui manquait pour s'accomplir réellement dans sa vie d'adulte. Ses meilleurs amis. Et Bella en particulier.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Il voulait les revoir. La revoir. Il avait comme un goût amer d'inachevé lorsqu'il repensait à son départ précipité par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Il regrettait beaucoup d'être parti ainsi mais il avait eu la certitude en lisant le message d'Edward, qu'elle serait mieux avec ce dernier, mieux sans lui en quelque sorte. Elle était destinée à un brillant avenir et il ne se sentait pas capable, probablement par manque de maturité à ce moment-là, de prendre soin d'elle et de lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait.

Aujourd'hui il avait grandi et muri. Il se doutait cependant qu'en dix ans beaucoup de choses auraient changé, mais il espérait tout de même avoir toujours sa place dans ce groupe. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne savait pas si Bella avait rejoint Edward, s'ils avaient été à l'université de Chicago comme c'était prévu, s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, peut-être même mariés maintenant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en enlevant son casque avant de l'attacher au guidon.

D'un geste du pied, il sortit la béquille et laissa reposer sa moto dessus. Il en descendit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'enlever son manteau de cuir et de se diriger vers les portes du gymnase.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il les repéra de suite et leur sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de se diriger vers le bar sur lequel ils étaient attablés.

Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux. A en voir les regards de ses anciens amis, il allait avoir droit à diverses réactions bien que dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux de le voir. Soudain il réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Bella n'était pas avec eux. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en retard ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?

Il avait au creux de son ventre cette certitude, cet instinct qui lui criait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la voie. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de leur moment d'intimité était toujours là, tapi quelque part, attendant son heure pour s'exprimer ou s'il était juste nostalgique et en quelque sorte amoureux du souvenir de ce moment.

Alors qu'il avançait toujours vers son ancien groupe, ses yeux dérivèrent instinctivement, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté d'exécution, vers les portes battantes situées à l'arrière du gymnase. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait parmi des milliers se glissa gracieusement dans la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et désirable, ce genre de beauté immuable, ce genre de désir incontrôlable.

Maintenant, il savait. C'était elle qui manquait à sa vie. Elle qui le rendrait complet.

Bella leva alors les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Jasper qui était comme statufié au milieu de la salle et se stoppa également. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille ni ne le contrôle, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle tenta de les stopper mais elle en fut incapable, elle pria le ciel qu'elles ne se mettent pas à couler. Pas maintenant.

Leurs amis les observaient de loin et ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, mis à part Jessica qui avait suivi le baiser en direct et qui se doutait, vu l'alchimie et la tension qui avait émané de ces deux-là lors d'un simple échange de salive, qu'il y avait eu probablement plus que ça. Et à en croire leur réaction similaire maintenant, il y avait eu beaucoup plus. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que Bella et Jasper reprenaient leurs esprits et continuaient leur avancée vers le groupe qu'ils formaient avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le silence s'appesantit sur eux et Jessica décida encore une fois de le rompre :

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, il est temps que vous sachiez tous ce que j'ai vu il y a dix ans.

Emmett eu un hoquet de stupeur tandis que les autres se turent car ils ne pouvaient pas se douter de ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Deux d'entre vous se sont embrassés devant les casiers de l'étage au-dessus, déclara-t-elle totalement naturelle comme si elle leur racontait sa journée.

Jasper se crispa tandis que Bella rougissait comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Edward s'en aperçut et la colère l'envahit sans savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il parvint pourtant à se contenir, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui explosa :

\- Tu l'as embrassée ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son ancien petit-ami.

Emmett avait tenté de lui faire signe de se taire, sachant pertinemment que Jessica ne s'arrêterait pas là mais elle fut beaucoup trop spontanée.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? Parce que vous nous avez trompés ? Vous me répugnez ! s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

\- Rose… tenta Emmett avant de se faire couper par Jessica.

\- Et deux autres se sont enfermés dans une salle de cours pour y faire l'amour, dit-elle en fusillant Rosalie du regard.

Cette dernière recula sous le choc.

\- Comment… Co… dit-elle confuse.

\- Je vous ai vus une fois que vous aviez terminé… votre… petite affaire… répondit Jessica en englobant les principaux intéressés d'un signe de la main.

Jasper se retint de rire en voyant le visage de Rosalie devenir écarlate de honte. Il ne lui en voulait pas à vrai dire. Il avait lui-même commis l'irréparable ce soir-là alors il n'était pas en position de juger qui que ce soit.

L'instant d'après sa tête se retrouva propulsé sur le côté car Edward venait de lui mettre une droite. Les filles portèrent les mains à leurs bouches, étouffant leurs surprises.

\- Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! s'exclama Edward la rage déformant sa voix. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Jasper secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et porta une main à sa mâchoire endolorie avant de se tourner vers le responsable de sa souffrance externe. Bien sûr qu'il le méritait. Même il méritait bien plus que ça s'il voulait être totalement honnête, mais il aurait voulu s'y préparer plutôt que de se faire prendre par surprise.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit… répéta Edward avant de se diriger complètement abattu vers la sortie.

Bella amorça un pas pour le suivre mais Jasper eut la présence d'esprit de se planter devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Edward attend ! cria-t-elle à l'intéressé qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main la dissuadant de continuer ou même de le suivre.

Elle alla pour avancer, elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, il méritait la vérité, même si elle faisait mal, même s'il en souffrirait, c'était son droit.

\- Bella… reste… supplia Jasper en serrant ses doigts autour du bras de Bella.

Les frissons caractéristiques de leurs attouchements les parcoururent instantanément au moment où leurs peaux furent en contact. Cette espèce de décharge électrique qu'ils avaient expérimentée et ressentie dix ans plus tôt était toujours là. Bella frissonna de tout son être avant de plonger ses yeux larmoyants dans le regard de Jasper. Il la supplia silencieusement de rester mais elle bougea la tête, des excuses plein les yeux avant de s'élancer pour de bon à la suite de son ex.

\- Bella… murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner sans pour autant essayer de la retenir encore.

Longtemps il fixa les portes battantes, laissant un sentiment puissant d'espoir l'envahir dans les moindres recoins de son être. L'espoir qu'elle revienne, qu'elle repasse les portes du gymnase dans sa robe noire.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, soupira Jessica derrière lui.

Elle l'avait observé durant de longues minutes et elle s'en voulut énormément car quelque part si les choses s'étaient aussi mal déroulées, c'était aussi qu'elle s'y était mal prise. Elle avait pourtant réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et elle en avait conclu que c'était mieux pour tout le monde de faire à la méthode pansement. Un grand coup pour l'arracher et tout va bien ensuite. Elle n'avait pas prévu que même dix ans après l'un d'eux réagisse aussi violemment qu'Edward.

\- Je suis désolée... rajouta-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Il y avait de meilleures façons d'annoncer ça c'est sûr mais il fallait qu'il le sache, même après toutes ces années...

Il se tourna alors vers le bar où Emmett et Rose se regardaient sensuellement avant d'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il les observait. Jasper roula des yeux et avança jusqu'à eux:

\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-il en se forçant à sourire pour sauver les apparences.

Emmett cacha sa joie en ricanant tandis que Rose s'énerva:

\- T'es malade ma parole ! Il a l'air encore plus con qu'il y a dix ans !

\- Alors si je t'ai plu y a dix ans ma belle, j'ai toutes mes chances aujourd'hui ! Et puis, rajouta-t-il en faisant tinter le piercing qu'il avait à la langue contre ses dents, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience aujourd'hui !

Rosalie porta la main à sa bouche pour tenter de contenir le gémissement qui sortit malgré tout de sa bouche en un son rauque et pas franchement très féminin. Ils se mirent tous à rire sauf elle qui se vexa au départ puis, d'un coup d'épaule Jessica l'incita à se détendre et elle finit par les rejoindre et s'amuser.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, sans autre grand drame. L'atmosphère était plus détendue, les esprits plus calmes et l'ambiance beaucoup plus joviale. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs vies respectives, tout en restant dans le vague, reprenant petit à petit une relation amicale sans trop s'investir par crainte qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau comme il y a dix ans.

Au moment de rentrer, Emmett réussit à convaincre Rose de la ramener chez elle sous les regards attendris de Jessica et Jasper.

\- Au moins deux qui passeront une bonne soirée! s'exclama Jessica.

\- Ca m'a l'air très bien parti en effet, se mit à sourire Jasper en regardant Emmett passer son bras autour des épaules de Rose et cette dernière enrouler le sien au niveau de sa taille.

Il était content pour eux, surtout s'ils éprouvaient la même chose qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Il se dit que finalement la soirée n'avait pas été désastreuse pour tout le monde.

Après les habituels adieux à Jessica, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt, il enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto avant de démarrer en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Jessica le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête tout en souriant nostalgiquement. Ca ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait espéré mais elle avait le pressentiment que les choses s'arrangeraient très bientôt.

Jasper poussa sur la vitesse, roulant très au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Il s'en foutait, le père de Bella se ferait un plaisir de l'arrêter, il avait d'ailleurs toujours voulu le faire durant son adolescence. Il sourit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où il y avait échappé.

Bien vite il se gara devant chez lui. Enfin, devant chez sa mère qui était absente cette semaine. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était revenu sans trop se poser de questions. Il ne la voyait que très rarement car il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'homme qu'elle avait épousé quelques années après la mort de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à se marginaliser à ce moment-là et bien qu'il se soit assagi depuis, il avait toujours du mal à entrer dans un moule conformiste. Il entra et jeta négligemment sa veste et son casque par terre à côté de la porte. La seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant était de prendre une bonne douche.

Il avait besoin de se détendre, comme si le fait de se laver allait lui faire oublier que Bella lui avait tourné le dos aussi facilement. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle avait ressenti elle aussi cette puissante sensation d'appartenance. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentit encore plus mal. Certes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, il lui avait également tourné le dos dix ans en arrière alors il était mal placé pour donner des leçons.

Il monta les marches sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Il longea le long couloir à tâtons, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison et il n'était pas à l'abri de rencontrer un meuble ou des étagères qui n'avaient rien à faire sur son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre une fois qu'il eut trouvé la poignée. Il alluma directement et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Bella ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se pinça pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, comme il avait l'habitude désagréable de le faire avant de se réveiller complètement perdu et plus malheureux que jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas le monopole des entrées discrètes par les fenêtres, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il resta impassible, le visage fermé, tentant de comprendre et d'analyser la situation.

\- Ca fait dix ans qu'on réfléchit Jasper, lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire timidement. Tu ne crois pas que maintenant on a le droit de se laisser vivre ? soupira-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il la suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas très bien comment il devait interpréter les choses ni comment se comporter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là… dit-il en lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Elle hoqueta, son cœur se serrant, elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la poignarder dans le dos. Elle était là parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle avait senti quelque chose ce soir et ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant lui brisait toutes ces belles illusions.

Elle se releva tristement et soupira avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux… dit-elle déçue en attrapant la poignée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir car il la plaqua contre lui à l'en étouffer presque.

Il n'était pas doux mais il avait tellement souffert du manque d'elle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'écraser tout contre lui.

\- Ne pars pas… souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

De son nez, elle caressa le bout du nez de Jasper avant de murmurer un « jamais » puis de sceller cette promesse d'un doux baiser passionné..


End file.
